In a related art, for a touch display panel, such as an on cell touch panel or a One Glass Solution (OGS) touch panel and the like, a transparent conductive film (which is generally formed by Indium Tin Oxide (ITO)) with a certain touch structure is arranged on a surface of a glass substrate so as to achieve a touch function. A refractive index of a transparent conductive film material (ITO) is generally greater than that of glass, which can cause a case that transmittance of a portion on a display screen, which is covered with the transparent conductive film material, is smaller than that of a hollow portion uncovered with the transparent conductive film material, thus resulting alternately dark and bright touch strips on the display screen.
A conventional liquid crystal display module with a heating function generally is formed by three components: a backlight plate, a heating plate and a liquid crystal display panel. The heating plate is generally placed between the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight board, or is placed on a surface of the liquid crystal display module. The liquid crystal panel is heated by the heating plate. This structure not only increase a thickness and a weight of the liquid crystal display module, but also is poor in heating effect due to a case that the heating plate is far away from liquid crystals.